10MTV 2
10MTV 2 was an American general entertainment channel. The Mad Channel (prelaunch) 1985-1988 (Pre-launch) This logo was only seen on pre-launch ads to cable providers and on print. This was never intended to be a permanent logo, and a logo contest was held at the Kemper Arena. Mad Channel (First era) 1988-1997 (worldwide), 2009-2017 (Sweden and Italy only) This logo was the first to be used on the channel. The channel launched in 1988 to only a few cable providers. It was designed by Novocom. After the end of its run, this was still used on test cards until they were converted to widescreen in 1998. This logo was bought back in 2009 for Sweden and Italy. 1997-2002 (worldwide), 2006-2017 (Israel and Hungary only) In 1997, Mad Channel became a basic cable network. As a result, a new logo was needed. This logo was designed by Lambie Nairn. This logo was used on the channel until 2002, and on DVDs until 2008. This logo was bought back in 2006 for the Israel and Hungary versions. Mad 2002-2004 (Worldwide), 2008-2017 (Austrailia only) In 2002, a new logo was made by Ghostway. This logo proved to be annoying, as many fans didn't understand why "channel" wasn't there. In 2003, "channel" was added back by popular demand. This logo continued to be on MadText until that service was shut down in 2012. (MadText's replacement was Mad Channel NightView, a digital teletext service airing from 10pm to 6am every night) This was bought back in 2008 in Austrailia, due to its popularity there. Mad Channel (second era, Worldwide only) 2004-2009 (most countries), 2004-2017 (UK and Ireland) The previous logo was still unpopular, and in 2004, a new logo was made by Wolff Ollins. The MC 2005-2017 (France), 2009-2017 (USA) In 2005, the french version got rid of the "Mad Channel" name and rebranded as the MC. In 2009, the USA joined in. This logo was designed by Lambie Nairn. Mad Channel (Third era, Worldwide only) 2008-2017 (Canada and Philippines only) In 2008, Canada and the Philippines switched to this logo, revisiting a rejected concept for a logo. 2009-2017 (International only) In 2009, all other countries except for the UK and Ireland switched to this logo. Nickelodeon Toons Network 2009-2010 NICK/FOX 2010-2016 GreenCat Network 2016-2017 Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings will shutdown GreenCat Network (along with CBJ1) for 10MTV 2 CBJ 1950-1966 CBJ1 1966-1969 1969-1975 1975-1997 1997-2004 2004-2008 2008-2012 2012-2013 2013-2017 Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings announce the shutdown of CBJ1 (along with GreenCat Network) to replaced by 10MTV 2 TBS1 1957-1972 1972-1987 1987-1993 1993-1998 1998-2000 2000-2004 2004-2008 2008-2017 Toon Malachi 1998-2004 2001-2004 2004-2005 2005-2011 (shutdown 2011) 2015-2017 (relaunch) In 2016, after Village Lava merged with A Ben's Company, Village Lava announce to merge Toon Malachi with GreenCat Network, Mad Channel, TBS1 and CBJ1 to 10MTV 2 but Toon Malachi still on air in International. ATV (Australia) 1982-1986 In 1982, ATV closed in the UK and moved all operations to Australia. They're owned by Mad holdings. 1986-1991 Add the missing former logo! 1991-1997 Add the missing former logo! 1997-2001 Add the missing former logo! 2001-2007 Add the missing former logo! 2007-2016 Central (Brazil) 1998-2013 2013-2016 Simcity 10 2014-2016 MySims TV 2010-2016 TSW (Canada) 1993-1997 In 1993, TSW closed in the UK and moved all operations to Canada. The name no longer meant anything. Its headquarters are in Toronto, Canada. 1997-1999 1999-2002 2002-2004 2004-2006 2006-2010 2010-2013 2013-2017 TWW (Poland) 1968-1982 In 1968, TWW closed in the UK and moved all operations to Poland. They're located in Warsaw, Poland. 1982-1998 1998-2005 2005-2007 ���������� television wales and west 2007-2008 In 2007, a new logo was made. This logo was banned in 2008, (Due to a lawsuit by TVTV) and they reverted to their previous logo for a week before introducing a new logo. 2008-2013 2013-2017 ktuhbodonut2011 Network ????-2017 10MTV 2 2017-2019 10MTV 2 launched in Japan, Sweden, Italy, Australia, Israel, Hungary, Poland, Brazil, Philippines, Canada and United States, after CBJ1, Mad Channel, Toon Malachi, TWW, TSW, TBS1, ATV, SimCity 10, MySims TV, Central and GreenCat Network have shut down on January 1, 2017. In January 30, 2019, all international channels and its sister channel 10MTV (with its international channels) became Screen. The US operations of 10MTV 2 (essentially what remained of the whole deal) were closed down, the same day. Category:Japan Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels